The Race
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: When the Wonderbolt, Soarin challenges the speed demon, Rainbow Dash to a race , both ponies realise that the winner isn't necessarily the one who wins... SoarinDash, One shot


**I don't own My Little Pony Hasbro does *sigh***

"Rainbow Dash I challenge you to a Race!" shouted a pony. The mane six ponies had just been relaxing at Twilight Sparkle's library home, when some mad pony went shouting in the streets of Ponyville, demanding to race Rainbow Dash.

"Look's like some pony is popular" Said Pinkie Pie excitedly as she peered out the window to look for the mystery pony.

"I wonder who wants to race you, I mean you're the best so they must know that they can't possibly win" Said Fluttershy shyly

"Yeah, I know I'm the best" Rainbow Dash sighed "But I might as well put this egg head out of his misery"

"Do you mind if we watch?" Twilight Sparkle asked her friend

"I don't see why not, I mean I am going to win any way" Rainbow Dash smiled

"Glad to see your confident" said Apple Jack, rolling her eyes at her friend who at times had the tendency to be a bit arrogant. The ponies left the library, with Rainbow Dash in the lead however the mystery pony was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he backed out?" Twilight Sparkle suggested however they all gasped at the sight before them as Soarin, one of the member of the Wonderbolts appeared.

"You challenged Rainbow Dash to a race?" Rarity asked confused

"Yup" He smiled. Somewhere on Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac's ears where burning.

"Why, you're a Wonderbolt and I'm not" Rainbow Dash pointed out

"Yeah but you also happen to be the best flyer in Equestria and I want to see why" He answered

"Forget it, I'm not racing a Wonderbolt" said Rainbow Dash, folding her hooves.

"And they said you were daring, guess those ponies were wrong" Soarin Sighed. Rainbow Dash saw red; she was the most daring pony, who was Soarin to judge her?

"Fine" she sighed

"Good" Soarin smiled "If I win, I get a kiss". Every pony gasped, Rarity fainted, Rainbow Dash acted indifferently.

"What happens if I win?" Rainbow Dash asked raising a brow at her challenger.

"We both know that isn't going to happen, but if you somehow win you get the joy of beating a Wonderbolt" Soarin laughed. Rainbow Dash nodded, that was good enough for her.

"Let's get this over with" She said smiling. Soarin nodded, he was going to enjoy his kiss from the speed demon. The ponies flew up to the sky while the five on the ground cheered for their friend.

" first one through those clouds and back on the ground wins" Said Soarin, he waited for Rainbow Dash to nod before shouting 'go' then the Pegasus ponies were off.

"She's flying so fast, I can hardly keep up!" said Pinkie Pie, the hyper active pony excitedly. The rest of the ponies nodded in agreement, a gasp was shared by the ponies as Rainbow Dash flew through one of the sun's rays, causing a rainbow coloured light to reflect on the ground below.

"Oh girls, do you see how elegant her mane looks when it reflects the sun's rays? Such amazing inspiration, for my next line!" Rarity gasped, earning an eye roll from Apple Jack.

"To be honest I'm surprised as to why she _isn't _part of the Wonderbolts" said Twilight sparkle "I mean she _is _the best flyer in Equestria...it just doesn't make sense". The ponies nodded in agreement and watched as Soarin had overtaken Dash .

"Oh it looks like we attracted a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, referring to the crowd of ponies that had gathered to watch Rainbow Dash.

"Isn't she just..daring?" said one pony as Rainbow Dash flew past Soarin however barely dodged a passing air balloon.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash is the best!" Scootaloo shouted, earning giggles from her fellow cutie mark crusaders; Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom as the two fillies knew that their friend idolized the Pegasus pony and looked up to her like an older sister. Rainbow Dash flew high up into the air then stopped. She spread her wings out wide as she prepared for her best move yet: the sonic rain boom. Faster than she ever had before she zoomed down to the ground, the wind rushing through her face, causing her main to take the appearance of a crazy Rainbow waterfall. A rainbow coloured barrier appeared in front of her, she sped up just a little bit more causing a loud bang to echo thought Ponyville which was followed by a vibrant outburst of rainbow coloured light. Rainbow dash descended gracefully onto the ground, earning cheers from her fellow ponies. But Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that she actually beat Soarin in a race, a member of the Wonderbolts.

"Well, Dashie looks like you win" Soarin sighed, his eyes averted to the floor, with his pride bruised he proceeded to walk away.

"Hey, Soarin!" Rainbow Dash shouted, stopping the pony in his tracks and making him turn around.

"What?" he asked, confused as to why the Rainbow pony didn't just let him leave without his pride

"I believe I owe you something" she said, a small blush creeping on her cheeks- Blush she was turning into Fluttershy!

"But you won" Said Soarin confused.

"Yeah" she sighed, taking a few steps closer to Soarin, their faces inches apart "But I make my own rules". Before Soarin could react, Rainbow Dash's lips were pressed to his, earning cheers from the pony spectators, but Soarin didn't care all that mattered was that she was kissing him and he couldn't believe it. She slowly pulled away from him smiling, the sun behind her making her mane glow.

"She just..." Rarity gasped

"I know, who'd a thought she had it in her?" Apple Jack laughed.

"That was the most fun I had in ages..but I have boring egghead stuff to do now so see you later?" Rainbow Dash asked Soarin

"Yeah, see you later" he smiled as he watched her fly off.

"You better look after her!" Pinkie Pie hissed while glaring at the Wonderbolt. He simply nodded his head as he was getting freaked out by the pink party planning pony. He watched the rainbow speed demon as she cleared the sky in ten seconds flat, he didn't know that he was staring at her but she did and when she turned around and smiled at him a small blush crept to his cheeks and he realised; he had fallen head over hoof for Rainbow Dash.


End file.
